Je te hais… autant que je t’aime
by Basilic-Edofanart
Summary: Un jeune adulte face à la vie, un enfant face à ses sentiments. Comment peut-on détester une personne que l'on aime plus que tout ?


Disclamer :Les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Seuls la rédaction et le point de vu du personnage m'appartiennent.

Note : Aucune obligation de connaître FullMetal Alchemist pour comprendre ce drabble (toute petite fiction ^^). Toutefois, j'en fais un bref résumé pour les personnes qui ne connaissent pas l'histoire et qui souhaitent s'y intéresser ou mieux comprendre. A voir sur mon profil ;)

Merci à mon p'tit Hyu pour la correction, promis, je ferais plus de fautes la prochaine fois XD

_Bonne lecture_

**Je te hais… autant que je t'aime**

Un regard doré trop vide.

Un visage trop jeune pour exprimer tant de maturité.

Une silhouette trop juvénile pour montrer autant de tristesse.

C'est pourtant les yeux rivés au loin que l'adolescent se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre. Un arbre comme les autres, mais qui ramenait tant de souvenirs à la surface.

Perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, ses longs cheveux blonds virevoltaient gracieusement au gré des caprices du vent.

Laissant ses orbes d'or se confondre au milieu de la vaste plaine, une unique larme, signe de son désespoir coula lentement sur sa joue.

***

_Un jour, tu es arrivée dans ma vie, en quelque sorte._

_Ou plutôt, c'est moi qui suis arrivé dans ta vie. _

_J'ai été capable de te voir, de comprendre qui tu étais… Parce qu'une seule personne peut avoir cette place dans mon cœur._

_M'avais-tu désiré au point d'être heureuse de ma venue ?_

_M'as-tu attendu avec impatience, ou au contraire, avec peur et angoisse ?_

_Suis-je le fruit du hasard, une erreur ? Ou bien là parce que tu le voulais plus que tout ?_

_Le savais-tu toi-même ?_

_Combien de personnes faut-il être pour choisir ? Pour dire si oui ou non le moment est arrivé ? Si les conditions sont propices ? Si l'on sera capable d'assumer son choix ?_

_Mais toi, tu n'as pas su. Tu n'as pas été capable de l'assumer…._

_Même si cette décision se prend seul ou à deux, que fait-on du choix du principal concerné ? _

_Que quoiqu'il en soit, il ne peut faire lui-même ce choix ? C'est tellement égoïste. Certaines personnes se battent constamment contre la peine de mort, contre le fait que l'on ne choisit pas de la vie des gens._

_Pourtant, cette guerre a depuis la nuit des temps son vainqueur. _

_Toutes ces personnes, qui, chaque jour s'accordent le droit de donner la vie. Parfois sans réfléchir, parfois en devant se battre pour y arriver, parfois… par accident._

_Une vie que l'on donne, que l'on prend. Egoïstement._

_Parfois, un enfant nait dans une famille heureuse, parfois dans une famille qui se déchire, parfois… dans une famille qui disparait._

_Donner la vie, alors que l'on ignore si on sera là demain. Donner la vie, sans être certain de ce qui l'attend sur sa route. _

_Alors qui a le droit de décider ? Tout le monde, et personne à la fois._

_La question que je me pose inlassablement…Aura-t-elle un jour sa réponse ? Ou bien est-elle seulement dans ma tête pour me faire un peu plus de mal ?_

_Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi toi ?_

_Tu me voulais, tu m'aimais. Je l'ai senti, alors pourquoi cela devait arriver ?_

_Tout l'amour que tu m'as porté, je te l'ai rendu, par instinct. Pour la personne que tu étais à mes yeux, pour la personne que tu seras toujours._

_Ressentais-tu la même chose que moi ? Probablement._

_Tu as tout fait pour mon bonheur. Malgré tout, tu es devenue la cause de mon plus grand malheur._

_Le savais-tu au fond de toi ?_

_Avais-tu la moindre idée de ce qui allait arriver ?_

_As-tu pu le sentir, le savoir ?_

_Si l'avenir t'avait été révélé, qu'aurais-tu fait ? Les mêmes choix ? Les mêmes envies ? La même vie ?_

_Aurais-tu été assez égoïste pour m'impliquer de force dans cette souffrance ?_

_Aurais-tu aimé__ne pas me choisir pour profiter de ce que tu n'as pas eu le temps de connaitre ?_

_Je ressens tellement de sentiments contradictoires quand je pense à toi. _

_Je te hais… je te déteste, je t'en veux plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer._

_Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ? Tout cet amour qui semblait transpirer de toi était-il une simple illusion ? Un bon souvenir ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça si c'était pour m'abandonner ? _

_Pourquoi me donner l'amer sentiment d'exister pour quelqu'un si on me l'arrache aussi brusquement ?_

_Parfois, j'ai tellement envie de te rejoindre. D'oublier tout ce que j'ai vécu, d'oublier toute ma tristesse, afin de retrouver tes bras. Mais c'est toi qui es partie ! C'est toi qui as tout laissé. Qui m'a laissé… abandonné. Tu m'as donné la vie mais tu l'as aussi détruite. Jamais plus je ne serai le même. Jamais plus je ne serai __heureux. Pourquoi es-tu partie ?_

_Je te hais ! Je te hais ! Mais Je t'aime… si tu savais à quel point, maman._

***

Il avait froid, il resserra compulsivement sa longue veste rouge autour de lui, ses joues désormais recouvertes de larmes. Calmant son souffle, il ferma doucement les yeux, priant pour ne jamais avoir à les rouvrir.

**********

_Une petite review ?_


End file.
